Drunk In The Morning
by TheDanishWriter
Summary: When Ezra calls Aria early in the morning, she knows something is wrong. Complete one-shot. Rated for slight sugestiveness and mentions of alcohol and death.


**Hey guys!**

**A guy named Lukas Graham is getting pretty popular here in Denmark, and his songs have been annoying me and my brain for quite some time. I finally decided to make a songfic with one of his songs, wanting to share my pain with you guys. Nah, I'm just kidding! The song is actually quite good. I just figured I shouldn't do it with "Ordinary Things", which is a song about dumping the b.i.t.c.h. Yup. Lukas's words, not mine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Drunk In The Morning" or _Pretty Little Liars_.**

**The lyrics are bold.**

* * *

**Drunk In The Morning  
**A _Pretty Little Liars_ Fanfiction by TheDanishWriter

I was lying on my bed on top of my bedspread. My long, curly hair was covering the pillow, spreading out from my head like a fan.

Next to me, my phone started buzzing. I squinted at the screen, momentarily confused before I answered it, knowing that something had to be wrong.

"Ezra?" I whispered into the phone, blinking to see through the darkness of my room. It was 5 in the morning, way too early for anyone to be up. "Is something wrong?"

"**Girl**," Ezra said, sounding odd and drawing out the I. "**I've got one question. Are you still awake?**"

I frowned and sat up, my shirt crawling up and reveling skin. Even though Ezra couldn't see me through the phone, I pulled my shirt down and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, that depends on what your definition of 'still awake' is," I answered, smiling.

"I mean, **awake enough for me to see you**," Ezra clarified. He still sounded odd. No, more than odd, he sounded _wrong_. What the hell was up?

"See me?" I asked, shaking my head.

"**See you**," he repeated, confirming my question.

I sighed, trying to find out how to answer him. It was late, and was tired. My entire family was asleep, and they would never let me out of the house if they found out that I had sneaked out to see Ezra in the middle of the night (well, almost). This, whatever _this_ was, had to wait until tomorrow.

"Look, Ezra." I bit my lip. "It's late. No, I mean, it's early. We'll speak later, alright?"

It didn't seem like Ezra was giving up easily. "**Please just listen**," he pleaded, pronouncing the S weirdly. "**Yes, I know it's late, but better late than never**, right?" He chuckled, sounding very pleased with himself. A few seconds later, the chuckle turned into a wholehearted laughter.

I shook my head, grinning, because _oh_ my boyfriend had the cutest laughter on earth. "**I know**," I said, referring to the old saying. "But **it's 5 in the morning**." I waited a few seconds, but when I didn't hear a response, I added, "It's **morning**. You should be in bed. Are you even sure who you're calling? Because you sound strange."

"**Not sure who I'm calling**? Of course I know whom I'm calling," Ezra said in a stern voice, almost as if I had insulted him. Well, I kind of had, but I didn't expect him to be this mad. "And you know why I'm **calling** you?" he asked, his voice softer.

He was acting weird and very out of character, no doubts about it, and I was starting to get worried.

"Because **you haven't heard from me in some time**," Ezra finished, leaving me even more confused. What was he talking about? We had seen each other last week, despite my parents' anger. Since my parents found out, we hadn't been able to see each other as often as we would like, but we found a way to manage.

"Ezra," I sighed, wanting to know what had gotten into him, but afraid of the answer. Maybe he had realized how much trouble I was causing him?

"**Girl, I hope you want it**," he said, ignoring my tone completely and making me blush.

Okay, I did _not_ expect that.

"**Want it**?" I echoed. My voice was laced with enough subtext and heat to make a bomb go off. Damn, was he calling me in the middle of the night (come on, I'm a teenager!) for a booty call?

Ezra chuckled, obviously amused. "Want us, I mean," he clarified. "This relationship."

"Oh."

The subject was dropped. I had no idea why he would ask me such a question.

"You think I'm crazy, right?" he asked after a few seconds of awkward silence, chuckling again. "**When you hear me talking**, I bet you just want me to shut up."

I laughed softly with him. "But I know you will just keep **talking**, so why bother try to make you stop?"

This time the silence wasn't awkward. It was just… _us_.

Ezra took a deep breath, and then I heard the sound of a flush. I had to laugh. So _that _was why he was up. He was probably just rambling because he was tired; I knew the feeling when you were so tired you were afraid to forget your own name.

"**You know, I've been out**," Ezra said, breaking the silence.

"**And**?" I prompted, knowing that wasn't all he was going to say.

"I just wanted to know… **Is it okay I stop by?**"

I frowned. Why would he want to go into the lion's cave? It would be safer for him and our relationship if he just stayed home in bed, or in whatever room he was in right now.

Then I moaned, realizing what was going on. "Are you drunk?" I asked, a bit disappointed in him, though I shouldn't be. He was an adult; he could drink whatever he wanted to. Hell, if I had been old enough, or just had the guts to use my fake identity more often, I would have buried my pain in alcohol too. I just hadn't figured Ezra to be the drinking type.

"No," Ezra protested. Then he sighed. "Maybe. Yes."

I shook my head and fell down on the bed again, pulling my duvet up to my ears. "Is it so bad?" I whispered. "You know, you could just break it off if it's causing you this much pain."

I didn't mean it – of course I didn't mean it. Luckily, Ezra knew me well enough to know that I was just trying to make him feel guilty.

"No, Aria," he whispered back. I could hear some shuffling sounds. He was crawling into bed. "It's not about you. Really. I just-"

"You just _what_?" I asked, grumpy. I was tired now that I knew what was going on with him. The adrenaline had worn off, leaving me with emptiness.

"My sister," he spat out, sounding bitter. "She-she got into a car accident earlier this week. She was taking a cab from a date, and some guy lost his mind and drove directly into her car."

My eyes widened, and my heart ached. Tears threatened to fall. The broken edge in his voice alone was enough to make me sob.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Something was stuck in my throat.

Ezra took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, prepared to cry like a baby. "I love you," he said instead, causing me to lose my breath for a moment.

"I love you too," I answered with no hesitation. "Please, do not drink another-"

He cut me off. "I won't. It was a mistake. I'm glad I have you."

"Yeah, me too." I massaged my forehead in the hope of curing my mild headache. "Look, I can stop by your apartment later if you want to talk."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**When I'm drunk in the morning, morning  
****I'm calling you  
****You might be lonely, lonely  
****When I'm drunk in the morning, morning  
****I'm calling you  
****You might be lonely, lonely**

* * *

**Cut me some slack; I have known the English language for about 4-5 years, and I've been a part of the PLL fandom for almost a month. The characters are still strangers to me. Please leave a review nonetheless :)**

**Until tomorow  
****~ TheDanishWriter. **


End file.
